The integrin α2β1 (Very late antigen 2; VLA-2) is expressed on a variety of cell types including platelets, vascular endothelial cells, epithelial cells, activated monocytes/macrophages, fibroblasts, leukocytes, lymphocytes, activated neutrophils and mast cells. (Hemler, Annu Rev Immunol 8:365:365-400 (1999); Wu and Santoro, Dev. Dyn. 206:169-171 (1994); Edelson et. al., Blood. 103(6):2214-20 (2004); Dickeson et al, Cell Adhesion and Communication. 5: 273-281 (1998)). The most typical ligands for α2β1 include collagen and laminin, both of which are found in extracellular matrix. Typically the I-domain of the α2 integrin binds to collagen in a divalent-cation dependent manner whereas the same domain binds to laminin through both divalent-cation dependent and independent mechanisms. (Dickeson et al, Cell Adhesion and Communication. 5: 273-281 (1998)) The specificity of the α2β1 integrin varies with cell type and serves as a collagen and/or laminin receptor for particular cell types, for example α2β1 integrin is known as a collagen receptor for platelets and a laminin receptor for endothelial cells. (Dickeson et al, J. Biol. Chem. 272: 7661-7668 (1997)) Echovirus-1, decorin, E-cadherin, matrix metalloproteinase I (MMP-I), endorepellin and multiple collectins and the C1q complement protein are also ligands for α2β1 integrin. (Edelson et al., Blood 107(1): 143-50 (2006)) The α2β1 integrin has been implicated in several biological and pathological processes including collagen-induced platelet aggregation, cell migration on collagen, cell-dependent reorganization of collagen fibers as well as collagen-dependent cellular responses that result in increases in cytokine expression and proliferation, (Gendron, J. Biol. Chem. 278:48633-48643 (2003); Andreasen et al., J. Immunol. 171:2804-2811 (2003); Rao et al., J. Immunol. 165(9):4935-40 (2000)), aspects of T-cell, mast cell, and neutrophil function (Chan et. al., J. Immunol. 147:398-404 (1991); Dustin and de Fougerolles, Curr Opin Immunol 13:286-290 (2001), Edelson et. al., Blood. 103(6):2214-20 (2004), Werr et al., Blood 95:1804-1809 (2000), aspects of delayed type hyersensitivity contact hypersensitivity and collagen-induced arthritis (de Fougerolles et. al., J. Clin. Invest. 105:721-720 (2000); Kriegelstein et al., J. Clin. Invest. 110(12):1773-82 (2002)), mammary gland ductal morphogenesis (Keely et. al., J. Cell Sci. 108:595-607 (1995); Zutter et al., Am. J. Pathol. 155(3):927-940 (1995)), epidermal wound healing (Pilcher et. al., J. Biol. Chem. 272:181457-54 (1997)), and processes associated with VEGF-induced angiogenesis (Senger et al., Am. J. Pathol. 160(1):195-204 (2002)).
Integrin/ligand interactions can facilitate leukocyte extravasation into inflamed tissues (Jackson et al., J. Med. Chem. 40:3359-3368 (1997); Gadek et al., Science 295(5557):1086-9 (2002), Sircar et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. 10:2051-2066 (2002)), and play a role in downstream events following the initial extravasation of leukocytes from the circulation into tissues in response to inflammatory stimuli, including migration, recruitment and activation of pro-inflammatory cells at the site of inflammation (Eble J. A., Curr. Phar. Des. 11(7):867-880 (2005)). Some antibodies that block α2β1 integrin were reported to show impact on delayed hypersensitivity responses and efficacy in a murine model of rheumatoid arthritis and a model of inflammatory bowel disease (Kriegelstein et al., J. Clin. Invest. 110(12):1773-82 (2002); de Fougerolles et. al., J. Clin. Invest. 105:721-720 (2000) and were reported to attenuate endothelial cell proliferation and migration in vitro (Senger et al., Am. J. Pathol. 160(1):195-204 (2002), suggesting that the blocking of α2β1 integrin might prevent/inhibit abnormal or higher than normal angiogenesis, as observed in various cancers.
It is anticipated that a therapeutic antibody that binds α2β1 integrin, including the α2β1 integrin on platelets, could result in bleeding complications. For example, antibodies targeting other platelet receptors-such as GPIb (Vanhoorelbeke et al., Curr. Drug Targets Cardiovasc. Haematol. Disord. 3(2):125-40 (2003) or GP IIb/IIIa (Schell et al., Ann. Hematol. 81:76-79 (2002), Nieswandt and Watson, Blood 102(2):449-461 (2003), Merlini et al., Circulation 109:2203-2206 (2004)) have been associated with thrombocytopenia, although the mechanisms behind this are not well understood. It has been hypothesized that binding of an antibody to a platelet receptor can alter its three dimensional structure, and expose normally unexposed epitopes which then leads to platelet elimination (Merlini et al., Circulation 109:2203-2206 (2004). Indeed, the bleeding complications associated with oral doses of GP IIa/IIIb antagonists have been described as the “dark side” of this class of compounds (Bhatt and Topol, Nat. Rev. Drug Discov. 2(1):15-28 (2003)). If α2β1 integrin plays an important role in the movement of leukocytes through inflammatory tissue, it would be desirable to develop therapeutic agents that could target α2β1 for diseases α2β1 integrin-associated disorders and/or cellular processes associated with the disorders, including cancer, inflammatory diseases and autoimmune diseases, if such agents would not activate platelets. Humanized antibodies capable of targeting α2β1 integrin, such as the α2β1 integrin on leukocytes, which are not associated with adverse bleeding complications are described in WO2007/056858. The humanized anti-α2 integrin antibodies described therein represent a novel subgroup of anti-α2 antibodies, which are characterized by an unexpected lack of in vivo bleeding complications and/or by a lack of platelet α2β1 integrin activation. The IgG4 antibodies disclosed in WO2007/056858, however, do not carry effector functions such as ADCC and/or CDC, which are desired under certain circumstances, e.g. for the treatment of α2β1 integrin-associated disorders such as cancer, where this functionality leads to increased efficacy of treatment. Thus, it would be desirable to develop anti-α2β1 integrin antibodies that would exhibit these effector functions to a high degree.